1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to running boards for attachment to a vehicle such as a pickup truck. More specifically, the invention relates to hollow running boards that also serve as air tanks. The air tanks are attached to a mounted manifold with regulator so that the air pressure within the hollow air tanks of the running boards can be controlled and so that air pressure can be used to air up tires or for other purposes when needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although air compressors can be mounted onto a vehicle to provide compressed air when needed, often it would be desirable just to have sufficient compressed air in order to air up a tire rather than go to the expense and trouble of having a dedicated compressor on the vehicle. And although a compressed air tank could be carried in a vehicle or mounted underneath a vehicle, this would be added expense and weight.
The present invention addresses this need by providing tubular running boards that also double as compressed air tanks. Each running board is provided with a hollow interior that is sealed at one end and has a ¼ NPT threaded pipe on its opposite end that communicates between the hollow interior of the tank and the exterior of the tank. The threaded pipe of each running board is connected to a mounted manifold with regulator so that the running board tanks can be pressurized to a desired pressure.